Zmud Cmud
='zMUD or CMUD'= zMUD and CMUD are both mud client choices that can enhance your playing experience by expanding upon the basic features of Telnet. With them you can make triggers, aliases, and a whole lot more. * CMUD Downloads * zMUD Downloads If you have any questions, feel free to post them on the forums. ---- 'What's the difference?' zMUD was the original client released by Zuggsoft for mudding and has remained with the company even to existing beyond its replacement. Its replacement is CMUD which is specifically designed for newer operating systems such as XP and Vista. zMUD should be able to work on these, though it is certainly more reliable on XP. The differences are small, but they exist, so everything will be labeled with the client for which it was intended. You can, however, try and use them across clients. Triggers A trigger is an event that occurs on a predefined condition, such as a specific line of text coming from the MUD. e.g. "You are thirsty." The trigger then fires and sends a command back to the MUD depending on what it was designed to do. For the earlier example, you may have "drink decanter". However, combined with aliases and variables, triggers can become complex scripts capable of many things*. Aliases An alias is a line of text that you define which, when typed, becomes a different line of text in accordance to what it was set for e.g. aliasing the word "lightning" to become " c 'lightning bolt' " whenever it is typed. Combined with triggers and variables, aliases can also become powerful tools that go beyond their basic definition. Variables Variables are named entities which store information for later use. Most commonly seen in programming or scripting languages. They can be used with triggers, aliases and events to perform complex functions that extend beyond the present instance of an occurrence. e.g. Language=Elvish, the word language now contains the string "Elvish" and can be referenced later (@Language) for various things, or be changed as appropriate Language=Ogre. Events Events are available as pre-made triggering patterns that might be difficult or impossible to obtain with normal triggers. The best example of this is "onConnect" which you can combine with a log on script to automatically log onto your character upon connecting with the MUD. ---- 'Versions' Many players on DSL choose to use zMUD's 4.62 version to play as it is free*, however many have upgraded (and paid) for newer versions of both zMUD and CMUD. The newer versions of both can be found here: Zuggsoft Homepage. ---- 'Scripts' Scripts are combinations of Triggers, Variables and Aliases that can execute powerful effects and control over your mudding experience. They are to be used with discretion. In clanning, many people frown on anything save basic triggers for fighting. Disclaimer Anything posted here is to be used with caution, and with the understanding that you are responsible for your own actions in choosing to use any of the scripts here. If you feel that a script here promotes illegal actions, please put a contested flag next to it and hopefully one of the more dedicated members will revue it to decide whether or not it should be removed. Useful Scripts Void Count: This script uses a couple triggers and variables as well as aliases to monitor your AFK status by counting the number of times you void. If you void frequently and do not reset it, the script will automatically log you off so that you are not scripting while AFK. Advanced Hunger/Thirst: This hunger/thirst trigger merely records a few values such as whether or not you are asleep and what you are sleeping on in order to more efficiently execute the hunger/thirst trigger without making a mess of triggers. More scripts can be found on the forums here: DSL Forum Mudclient Scripts ---- Go back to the DSL Wiki Home Page Return to the Top of the Page